1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a bulk seed cart of the type used to transport and discharge bulk certified seed and other particulate agricultural products. The inventive cart is equipped with a belt-type conveyor which is detachably coupled to a discharge hopper positioned proximate the bottom of the seed cart. The conveyor is supported by a swivel attached to the end of a telescoping boom assembly. The conveyor can thus be pivoted from side to side and lifted or lowered via the boom assembly. In addition, the conveyor can be removed from its connection to the seed cart, swiveled 180 degrees, and used to load seed into the seed cart.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seed for agricultural operations has traditionally been sold and distributed in relatively small quantities, such as 50 lb. bags. As modern agricultural operations have increased in size and demands for efficiency have increased, seed producers have started delivering seed in larger, bulk quantities. A number of manufacturers have produced specialized carts for handling this bulk seed. These carts typically include a conveyor attached proximate the bottom of the seed cart for off-loading the seed. While grain carts typically use auger-type conveyors, some seed carts, due to the rather fragile nature of the seed, have incorporated belt-type conveyors instead. One version of bulk seed cart is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,257,893 to Sevits. The Sevits cart includes a frame designed to receive and dispense large bulk bags of seed by dropping them downward into a chute from a spout formed in the bottom of the bag. A built-in auger conveyor then collects the seeds from the chute and conveys them up the conveyor to a destination, such as to bins in a planter or seed drill. The auger convey can be pivoted from side to side to vary the dispensing angle of the seeds.
A problem with seed carts such as that described in the Sevits patent, as well as with more conventional carts which resemble grain carts, but with specialized features for accommodating and dispensing loose bulk seed, is the loading of seed into the cart. For example, in the case of the Sevits cart, heavy bulk bags must be loaded mechanically via a fork lift, crane or the like, which, for field operations, can be impossible, and is, at best, inconvenient for many other operations. In the case of more conventional carts, loose seed must typically be loaded from above the cart, or, if from ground level, via a separate belt or auger-type conveyor attachable to seed sources such as storage bins, trucks, etc. Again, such a conveyor is not always readily available, particularly for field operations.
Accordingly, it is clear that a need exists for an improved bulk seed cart with a self contained conveyor which can be used both for loading and for unloading the seed cart. Such a conveyor should be capable of both pivoting side to side to change unloading angles, and should be capable of being removed from the seed cart, swiveled at least 180 degrees, and attached to a seed source such that it can be used to load seed into the cart as well as unload seed out of the cart.